Welcome Back, Sidle
by PiperG
Summary: My take on the upcoming season nine premire of CSI. I don't own anything, so don't sure me. This is a short fic, no beta. Thanks to Shane for the title. Watch the promo at /watch?v JXlUh1JoXfQ


She arrived several hours after his call. He had cried on the phone and she was almost ready to come home, so she packed and was on her way soon after hanging up. He never cried. Well, he did once, but that was after the first time they made love and they both cried, telling the other how deeply they felt. This was a different kind of cry. It was the sort of cry that made a woman want to hold and comfort the man that was crying. She came home, so she could.

After walking in the door to their townhouse, Sara called "Gilbert? I'm here, honey. Where are you?"

Walking into the den, she found him alseep on the sofa. She went to him and knelt beside the sofa.

"Gil? Honey, I'm here. I love you." She said as she ran her slim fingers through his curly hair. Grissom stirred then and looked up at her with red, swollen eyes. "Thank God." was all he could say when he saw her. They hugged and cried, thinking of their dear friend that they lost. After their tears were shed, they walked into their bedroom and laid down on their bed.

After several hours of sleep, they woke to the alarm. The funeral was in three hours and he wanted to have coffee first. Maybe a drink. He turned and looked at his wife, who had been gone for months and grinned.

Kissing her forehead, he said,"Honey, wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling softly, she kissed him and he deepened the kiss. They rekindled their passion and made love. It was the type of lovemaking that wasn't just sex, it was a connecting of souls, of minds, a joining of grief, and desire. After their lovemaking was over and they were both sated, they took a shower and dressed for the service.

--

Warrick's funeral was simple, but lovely and heartfelt. The entire lab was in attendance, as was the LVPD and the DA's and Coroner's office. After the service and the cemetary, they all went to the lab for food and fellowship. Sara was greeted with kisses and hugs and she returned them. No one questioned her leaving, but was thrilled to see her back. Warrick was missed and stories about him were passed around the room. Lost of love and laughter filled the room as the mourners turned into friends recalling times with one another. The mood lightened and Grissom lightened with it. Sara was glad to see it, and smile at him as he recounted a time with Warrick on a rollercoaster.

Going home, they were quiet. The emotions of the day made them both very tired. They drove to their home and walked in, being greeted by Hank.

"I'll take him out, Gil. Why don't you relax. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, honey. I just want to be with you. Hurry back." Grissom said softly.

Sara cried a little more while walking Hank. She thought of the precious time she and Grissom both had wasted. He wouldn't let her close to him for years, and right after they married, she had a breakdown and fled Vegas. She knew he understood, just as she understood him, but that didn't bring back time. She didn't want to waste another moment. The loss of Warrick, who was so vital, young and strong, was enough to open her eyes and push her toward home. Home is really where she wanted to be. Home with her husband, dog and friends. Home is where she would stay.

--

A week later, Sara was in Ecklie's office discussing a position in the lab.

"Sidle, I am willing to have you back in the lab, you were a great CSI." Ecklie admitted.

"It's Grissom, and I don't want to be a CSI. I'd like to work in the lab. I don't want any contact with suspects or victims again." Sara said softly.

"Well, congradulations on the marriage and your new job." Ecklie said as he shook her hand.

"Thanks, I'll go tell Gil. I'm on night shift right?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I see no problem with a married couple working the same shift." Ecklie said.

Walking into her husband's office, Sara stopped at the door as she had hundreds of times before.

"It's official, honey. I'm back." Sara said grinning.

Grissom smiled back at her and they hugged in the middle of his office.


End file.
